Radio
by ShizukiMei1478
Summary: Tigresa se encuentra confundida por algo que sucedió, va a querer olvidarse de ese momento pero no sera tan fácil.El Summary nada que ver con la Historia,Actualidad, Todos humanos. One-Shot.(TigresaxPo)
1. Chapter 1

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTA NOOTAA!: **Bueno, este fanfic es humanizado (que onda con esa palabra?), en la actualidad y a Tigresa le voy a cambiar el nombre a **BRIANA** Que significa mujer fuerte en Celta, fue el único nombre "Bonito" que encontré que significara algo parecido a Guerrera era ese nombre o Alfonsina c:, no me agradaba la idea de que sean humanos y se llame Tigresa, Eso si a Po no le cambio el nombre simplemente es PO. En Fin, es un SongFic pero no de una única canción, es One-shot y al final pongo los nombres de las canciones. Sin mas que decir comienzo y espero que sea de su agrado.   


**Discleimer:** Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y ninguna de las emisoras aquí presentes me pertenecen.

**Radio**

Ahs...-Suspiro la única presencia en la habitació adolescente de unos 16 años, se encontraba acostada en su cama, era de estatura alta; con sus ojos ámbar miraba el techo, su cabello rojizo casi anaranjado, caía sobre sus hombros, bien torneados,al cabellos lo traia desmechado y despeinado, no le daba la más mínima importancia y menos después de entrenar, Ella no era como las de mas chicas que se maquillaban, se preocupaban por estar a la moda ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, lo único que le importaba era la escuela y el kung fu.

La pelirroja parecía cansada, solamente daba la impresión, ya que estaba casi bañada en sudor agreguemos la sudadera (unos tres talles mas grande que el suyo) que ocultaba su hermosa figura que había formado a lo largo del tiempo gracias al entrenamiento, y escondía bajo harapos, pero realmente no lo estaba.

Su mirada parecia confusa, perdida en la nada, algo raro en ella ya que tenia nervios de acero y nada la llegaba a asustar, pero esta tarde esos nervios se ablandaron, ya que algo muy _extraño, _para su opinión , había pasado mientras entrenaba con sus compañeros de Kung fu.

**_~\Flashback/~_**

Sus compañeros se habían retirado ya a tomar un descanso, menos Briana y Po, su mejor amigo. Un chico de la misma estatura y edad de ella, pelo negro, como la noche, ojos verde...pero no cualquier verde, eran verde jade , delgado pero muy glotón, tierno y amigable, siempre sonriente y muy charlatán, al que ella quería mucho más que un amigo a decir verdad, pero aun no lo descubría.

En Fin, decidieron entrenar un poco más los dos juntos. El pelinegro le sorprendio lo que después hizo su pusieron en pose de batalla.

*-Listo?-Pregunto la ojirubí con una sonrisa picara de lado.

#-Nací listo!-Respondío con mucho entusiasmo su contrincante y mejor amigo.

Briana estaba apunto de de lanzar un ataque y Oogway sabrá como pero Po esquivo su ataque y termino detrás de ella.

En ese momento la pelirroja sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura atraiéndola hacía el autor de la acción; El abrazo fue cálido pero Po ya suponía que su amiga iba a querer huir así que la abrazo más fuerte, pero no peleo, simplemente se paro en seco, abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro y se sonrojo, en ese momento agradeció que Po no la halla visto.

*-P-Po...?Qu-Que se supone que haces?-su voz sonó nerviosa, insegura pero seria al mismo tiempo.-_Por que me abraza?..Se siente cómodo, agradable...me gusta..pero...porque..?-_Se cuestiono en su mente.

#-Lo lamento,no me aguante más, tenia que hacerlo...-

En ese momento Briana estaba por colocar sus manos encima de las suyas pero Po de repente la soltó de golpe y dijo muuy apenado:

#- BRIANA! ...Lo siento, no se porque lo hice.. de verdad..L-L-Lo lamento!-Se sonrojo a más no poder. Parecía que recién se había dado cuanta de lo que había hecho, al final se dio la vuelta y salio lo más rapido que pudo del Salon de entrenamientos, dejando a Briana con una cara de: WHAT?!

_**~\Fin**_** Fashback/~**

Al recordar lo sucedido un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

Le resto importancia y decidió olvidarse del tema, pero no lo iba a lograr tan fácilmente.

Busco su celular, un Nokia Lumia 720 negro con carcasa roja, que se encontraba en su mochila y luego busco sus auriculares, Beats negros, que estaban en su mesa de luz, al sacar sus auriculares se dio cuenta que el cable estaba todo enredado, con la poca paciencia que tenia se digno a desenredaros, pero no podía.

*-Ahrrg!...Maldita seaa! \0''/

Al fin y al cabo, de un tirón los logro desenredar.

Suspiro aliviada.*-Por Fin! \^0^/

Los conecto a su celular y se puso a escuchar la radio ya que buena música en su celular mucha no tenia.

*-Haber que tenemos aqui...?- Busco una radio al azar.

**_Radio 92.7 FM los 40 Principales._**

**_..No se si es amor lo que siento hoy_**

**_Me late más fuerte el _****_corazón._**

**_Será que el amor a llegado a mi? _**

**_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu _**

**_quien me lo va a enseñar.._**

A Briana esa canción le habia hecho recordar más a Po-_"Sera amor?..Pero...Yo?! Enamorada de Po?!...va...No tiene nada de malo, digo es muy Guapo y Gracioso ademas de tierno aunque aveces no lo soporto ya que es muy charlatán y molest-...Ahhgr! NO ME TENGO QUE DESVIAR DEL TEMA!...Quizá si me este enamorando de Po... Solamente quizá.." _Pensó algo alterada.

**_No se si es am-..._**

Cambio lo mas rápido que pudo de emisora y puso otra cualquiera

_**97.7 FM Donde se escucha la buena música.**_

_Por favoor que no sea otra canción romántica!-_Rogaba para sus adentros la Ojírubi.

**_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh  
la hora en que te miré eh eh eh  
entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida  
me equivoqué eh eh_**

Yo no quería y acepté eh  
por un ratito te guarde eh eh  
yo no soy adorable  
tu eres insoportable eh eh eh 

Okey...! El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada_" Muy bien ahora esta canción..Acaso todas las radios hicieron un complot para Molestarme o que?!" _Decidió seguir escuchando la canción.

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar  
no te soporto es la verdad  
porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar  
en mi zapato al caminar  
somos un caso muy real  
pero te quiero yo te quiero...Uhh Uhh..!**_

Lo quiero...?-Murmuró con aires de Confusión.."_Supongo que si ...Ademas nunca me sentí así por alguien... siendo yo si hubiera sido otra persona quizá le hubiera roto el brazo.. pero... yo nunca me enamore, bueno una vez pero fue del maestro Shifu(cosa que ya no cuenta) admito que soy muy inexperta en este tema del..."-_Amor...-susurro-Mejor..Mejor cambio de emisora...-

_**94.3 FM Radio Disney.**_

**-**Música Buena...-Suspiro.

_**1-No soy de las que quiere**_

_**que alguien la salve**_

_**tal vez soy frágil pero nunca cobarde.**_

_**Y cuando me equivoco pido perdón.**_

Esa canción la identificaba...Bueno..casi."_Si oficialmente hicieron un complot..-.-"_

_**Soy complicada y difícil aveces.**_

_**Dos veces me he enamorado.**_

_**Creo que los celos son estupideces.**_

_**Si estoy contigo es que TE AMO!**_

_**"**Acaso alguien estuvo escuchando lo que acabo de pensar y lo escribió en la cancion?!...Imposible.. pero hablando de celos..admito que una(s) ves sentí celos por...como se llamaba..? ah! Sol(N/a: es Song pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre) Esa pilla porque Diablos coqueteaba tanto con Po?! ha y el le seguía el juego ..okey...si estaba celosa... pero - hay mejor sigo escuchando música..-Miro su celular y lo maldigo: DE OTRA EMISORA!...Radio Disney me decepcionaste...u.u_

**_Vale 103.7 FM La música hecha radio._**

Haber...Que más podria suceder!? ._.?

**_Te digo que _**

**_no me molesta nada_**

**_tu mala fama.._**

**_Te advierto que_**

**_yo soy una promesa de mucho drama._**

**_Jamas he sido muy romántica.. _**

**Oh..Ooh..Oh..**

**Oh...Ooh..Oh**

**Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos **

**de Practica...Uhm!**

_"Besos...? Abrazos?...!"_ Se sonrojo a mas no poder cuando se imagino a Po y ella...-"**_Be-Besándonos..!?.._**_B-Bueno..mm..no...no seria tan malo...además ... no soy casi nada romántica y.. quizá... s-si necesito practicar..."_

**_Pero llegaste tu para cambiar mi suerte _**

**_y ya me esta encantando conocerte._**

**_Dime todo, nada en ti me aburre!_**

**_Ya quiero quererte, soy adicta al amor!_**

**_Uuuooh...! Uooh!_**

Suerte...-_" Yo nunca he tenido suerte en otra cosa que no sea en el kung fu y la escuela ... nadie me llego a querer realmente .. pero.. y si el es la excepción? ... eso...eso seria Bárbaro... ahora mi duda... el sentirá lo mismo que yo?..Ja..lo dudo..casi siempre lo trate mal... y el siempre me trataba como una reina.. y yo a el como un esclavo.. como me arrepiento de haberlo tratado así...Espero no me guarde Rencor... Claro hasta hace unos pocos meses recién lo empece a tratar bien... porque habría de enamorarse de mi?.. pero si habría una pequeña esperanza...de que el me correspondiera... me encantaría que eso sea verdad..."_-_ A_h...-Mejor sigo escuchando la radio...-

Y asi, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida mientras soñaba con su amado...

P-Po...T-Te amo...-Dijo entre sueños.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Buenoooo..admito que me recontraremil perdi a la mitad del cap ya que no sabia que poneer D: HELP! Despues me puse a escuchar las canciones elegidas y PAW! Broto la inspiracion...Ah por cierto estos son los nombres de de las canciones:_**

**_1:No se si es amor- Reik_**

**_2: Goma de mascar-Paty cantu_**

**_3: Manual-Paty cantu._**

**_4: Suerte-Paty Cantu._**

**_Ah...por cierto si les gustaría que la siga a la historia con gusto lo hago(: no se... si ustedes quieren..!_**

**_Besitos! Rosalinda1478._**


	2. Noo es un capituloxD

**Hola! Jijij (Risa nerviosa) Por lo que veo les gusto mi historia(Gracias a Dios). Estoy muy agradecida por sus Reviews(: Sobre la continuacion de la historia, pues si la voy a seguir pero mas o menos cuando valla por el capitulo 5 de mi otra historia Nuevo integrante, Nuevas aventuras; La razon por la que no lo escribo ahora es que creo que seria muy dificil escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo, aun que sea para mi que soy principiante. Tenganme paciencia que dentro de poco estare escribiendo la continuación, es mas tengo muchas ideas para el proximo capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir, Me despido y espero estar pronto escribiendo aqui. **

**Atte: Rosalinda1478. Besoos! **

**Pd: Creo que me cambiare el nombre de Author a ShizukiMei1478(;.**


	3. Chapter 2: Punto de vista de Po

Hola! Bueno pss lo prometido es Deuda! Aqui esta el cap 2 de Radio, para los que lo esperaban(:

Agradezco a todos lo que quisieron que siga con este One-Shot.

Sin más, Comienzo! Nos leemos abajo. ^^/

* * *

_**Radio: Chapter 2: Punto de vista de Po.**_

¿¡Por qué diablos hice eso!?..¡Quede como un completo **IDIOTA!.-**El pelinegro se agarraba sus cabellos con toda la fuerza posible, intentando descargar toda la furia que sentía.-¡Arhg! ¡Mierda! ¿Que más me puede pasar!?

Lo que aprendí viendo películas o/y series de televisión es que nunca te hagas esa pregunta, ya que lo que parecía un hermoso día soleado, en menos de 3 minutos se convirtió en una terrible tormenta.

-¡Ah, Genial! ¡Ahora esto!.- Empezó a correr por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la casa de su padre.

-Ah...P-Pa..¿E-Estas en c-casa?..-Pregunto el ojiverde mientras se exprimía la camiseta.

-Si Hijo. Estoy en la cocina.- Se oyó a lo lejos.

-Pa..¿Que estas haciendo?.- Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Y, Po...¿Que se hace en la cocina?...¿Además de cocinar?..- Dijo el padre de Po, llamado Ping. El señor, de estatura baja, pelo blanco, casi platinado, ya por la edad, ojos color café y de un carisma muy alegre y sobre-protector, se encontraba cocinando sus tradicionales fideos.

-Jeje..Buen punto..¿Necesitas ayuda?.-"_Quizás con eso me despejo un poco"_

_-_No gracias, Po. Lo que necesito es que te des un baño y luego bajes a cenar. ¡Mira lo empapado que estas! No quiero que te enfermes..¡Anda!.-

-Hum...Tienes razón, Pa'.Llámame cuando este la comida.-

El ojiverde subió a su habitación, se desvistió (mostrando su moldeado y muy bien entrenado cuerpo) y entro a bañarse.

Obviamente ni en la ducha se pudo olvidar de lo sucedido.

Cuando termino, se vistió con solo una bermuda color verde militar, y unas ojotas negras. Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, se recostó en su cama.

_"Me gusta Briana, eso lo tengo bien en claro..Pero..¿Como hago para demostrárselo?. Ese acto que hice hoy en la tarde, por puro instinto, fue algo_ realmente..."-**¡****Estupido!**

Trato de tranquilizarse, pero cada vez que recordaba o simplemente se imaginaba que cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la ojirubi en ese momento, le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda.

Luego de unos minutos cuando pensó que ya se había olvidado del tema, se dispuso a escuchar música.

-Mmm..¿Donde habré dejado mi celular?.- Empezó a inspeccionar cada lugar de la habitación hasta que lo encontró. El celular, un Samsung SIII Mini azul, se encontraba conectado a sus auriculares, unos Sony Negros, cerca de su mesa de luz.- Ah! Hay están!..Haber haber haber...¿Mi música o de la radio?..Mejor la de la radio, no creo que sea momento para escuchar Skrillex.

El pelinegro puso una emisora cualquiera...-_"Espero no sea música romántica..eso seria peor que Skrillex.."_

**Mega 98.3 FM**

**_...Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti_**

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**_  
_**Encendiste la luz**_  
_**Me llenaste de fe**_  
_**Tanto tiempo busque**_  
_**Pero al fin te encontré**_  
_**Tan perfecta como te imagine...**_

_"Perfecta. Eso es lo que es ella para mi. Perfecta de pies a cabeza. La que me ayuda siempre, la que siempre me entiende. La chica que siempre admiro..'Ah! ¿Que estoy diciendo? La cosa era que la música me ayude a despejarme..¡No lo contrario!.. Ademas,Eso sonó muy cursi...¡Hasta parece una canción!...".-.._.Mejor cambiare de emisora...-

**Radio TKM 103.7 FM**

_**...Ya no aguanto lo que siento **_  
_**y no puedo fingir **_  
_**mas sin tu amor me estoy muriendo **_  
_**vago con mi soledad.**_

-Okey, por lo que ve-...Escucho.. Me acabo de enterar que es el día internacional para joder a Po..- _"Bueno...Si las emisoras me quieren ayudar..¡Que me ayuden!...Haber si con eso encuentro la manera de decirle a Briana lo que siento por ella.."_

_**Hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión **_  
_**imposible es olvidarte hoy **_  
_**necesito tu amor.**_

_**Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido**_  
_**no puedo disimular **_  
_**yo lo siento amiga mía **_  
_**yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar...**_

_**-**_"...No puedo disimular.- Murmuro el muchacho en un tono casi inaudible.-"_¡Exacto! Ya no puedo disimular más. Ella me gusta, y juro por los fideos de mi Papá que se lo voy a decir. ¿Cuando? Espero que pronto porque ya no aguanto esto y siento que en cualquier momento explotare.. Ja. Esta canción tiene razón..Briana..hice todo lo posible para olvidarme de vos..Para evitar lo inevitable..Y simplemente creo que ocultarlo, ya a estas alturas, seria algo muy tonto,Te Amo y siempre lo he hecho..Ahrg..Si tan solo pudiera decirle esas palabras de frente..Pero NO siempre me tengo que acobardar..."-_Bueno..Ya fue suficiente de esta emisora..."

**Frecuencia Zero 92.5 FM**

-Ah..Esta es una buena emisora..

_**...Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti, **_  
_**como cada pétalo a su rosa, **_  
_**tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos. **_  
_**Conocerte fue casualidad? O causa del destino? **_  
_**Grande es cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca, **_  
_**las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca, **_  
_**tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.**_

_**-**" Siendo sincero nunca pensé que un Rap seria el que me ayudaría a pensar en como declararme a una chica...Pero está en la pura verdad..!"- ¿_Conocerte fue casualidad o causa del destino?._**-"**La primera vez que la ví, si bien tenia apenas 10 años, entre toda la multitud la divise y... Me enamore.. Ella va a ser siempre mi 1er y mi único amor. No importa si tenemos pocas cosas en común, solamente el estar con ella me es suficiente para ser feliz..."_

_**Se que no todo sera siempre bonito, **_  
_**pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo, **_  
_**no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única, **_  
_**te necesito mas que al rap, a decir verdad, mas que a la música. **_  
_**Juré nunca decirte para siempre, **_  
_**la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente. **_  
_**Yo un dia te soñé y hace tiempo, **_  
_**sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro. **_  
_**Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar, **_  
_**Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear, **_  
_**ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido, **_  
_**si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo. **_  
_**Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas, **_  
_**tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba. **_  
_**Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme **_  
_**tu si puedes conocerme, la unica persona capaz de entenderme..**_

-"_Ella es __única..La que me entiende, mi otra mitad...".-¡_Alto!.-_"Me estoy desviando del tema. El objetivo aqui es encontrar la forma de expresarle mi amor..." __  
_

Sin pensarlo dos veces termino de escuchar el rap y cambio de emisora a una que "le trajera más inspiración"

**89.1 FM RadioMix**

-Haber..-

_**...No lo había vivido, no era fácil, yo de convencer **_  
_**No me había atrevido, por miedo a no querer **_  
_**Tu eras tan distinta, tan segura y tan real **_  
_**Y yo como un niño que no puedo soportar **_  
_**La necesidad de hablar contigo, de llamarte y escuchar tu voz **_  
_**De seguirte por mar y por tierra, desde entonces sin control**_

_**Ultimamente cuando estamos juntos **_  
_**No hay mas tristeza, no hay mas soledad **_  
_**Se han despertado mis sentidos **_  
_**Se han impulsado como dices tu **_  
_**Y he conocido lo que es bueno **_  
_**Cuando te abrazo y me refugio en ti **_  
_**Ultimamente he repetido, no existe nadie mejor que tu..**_

_**-**"No existe nadie mejor que Tu. Una persona con la mezcla perfecta entre, madurez, sinceridad, humildad, y ternura. Esa es Briana. Y es todo lo contrario a mi. Si bien es alguien que a simple vista parece fría y dura, si la conocen bien te puede maravillar con solo su sonrisa que pocos tenemos el privilegio de ver..y que cada vez que me dedica una de esas sonrisitas ami, yo...no sé.El corazón me late a mil por hora.Y ya no hay más quiero que sientas. Que en tu vida ya no haya más soledad porque demasiada tuviste ya.." _

Sin querer ,y para la mala suerte del pelinegro, cambio la emisora. Se maldijo asi mismo por ser tan "tonto" ya que no había podido terminar de escuchar esa canción..Pero no todo error es malo.

**Sonic FM 107.9**

-Pero qu-?!-

_**...Tengo una flor de bolsillo,**_  
_**Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera**_  
_**Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera**_  
_**Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida**_  
_**Que brilla más cada día,**_  
_**Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría**_  
_**Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida**_  
_**Desde aquel momento en que te ví…**_

_**-**"Increible que por un mal movimiento encuentre una canción tan...para mi._

_Ahora que lo pienso siempre fui malo con las cosas del romance. Mejor dicho en casi nada, solamente cocinando. Solamente espero que ella sea la excepción. Eso sería bárbaro pero...no lo sé. Si no le digo nunca lo que siento por ella no...no lo sabre.." _

_**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_  
_**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_  
_**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_  
_**Una señal del destino**_  
_**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

_**Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras**_  
_**No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré...**_

_**-"¡**Eso es! No me voy a dar por vencido. y ahora que lo pienso... creo que ya se como me voy a declarar..Solamente necesito las cosas que voy a usar.."_

-¡Po! Baja a comer. ¡La cena ya esta lista!- Se escucho desde abajo.

-Ya bajo, Pa'.- Se saco sus auriculares y bajo a cenar.

* * *

Y bien? Que les parecio? Sinceramente batalle mucho para hacer esta cap Cx Pero todo sea por ustedes.

Creo que quedo un tanto repetitivo de el cap. anterior pero bueno es sobre la Radio así que... no me queda otra xD

Los nombres de las canciones son: Sabes-Reik, Desde que te vi-Floricienta, Querida alma gemela-Porta, Ultimamente- Axel, y Yo no me voy por vencido-Luis Fonsi.

Ah! Dos cositas: 1: Para los que leen mi otra historia(Nuevo Integrante, Nuevas Aventuras) dentro de 2 días subire el Cap 6(; es que este fin de semana surgió un improvisto. y 2: Necesito a alguien que me ayude a escribir el cap 7 de esa misma historia ya que se trata de lucha y todo es y yo...Siendo sincera no.. no me sale escribir ese tipo de genero.

Bueno..Les mando un beso! y Recuerden sus reviews siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:3

Atte: ShizukiMei1478.


End file.
